The Sacrifice
The Sacrifice is an upcoming three-maphttp://www.pcgamer.com/2010/08/21/interview-valve-on-their-new-left-4-dead-dlc/ DLC for both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. According to an interview with PC Gamer, it is set be released on October 5th. It will be free on the PC and Mac (to be launched with the Mac version of Left 4 Dead 2 at the same time), and cost 560 Microsoft points for the Xbox 360. It will be the sixth and so far last campaign for Left 4 Dead. Whether or not there will be another later DLC is unknown. Although it was hinted that there will be more, in a Valve interview it was said that the Left 4 Dead story was: "Far from over!" * When downloaded for Left 4 Dead, you will gain a new campaign, called The Sacrifice, which is played as the original Survivors, and end with a member of the team sacrificing themselves. * When downloaded for Left 4 Dead 2, you will gain The Sacrifice, along with No Mercy from the original Left 4 Dead being playable. In addition, players will take control of the original Survivors, but retain all the new weapons and items from Left 4 Dead 2, such as the M60, Chainsaw and Defibrillator, along with the Special Infected from Left 4 Dead 2. __toc__ Released in The Sacrifice * The No Mercy campaign for Left 4 Dead 2 * The original Survivors for Left 4 Dead 2 (Only for No Mercy and The Sacrifice) * New sound files for the original Survivors (Bill included, one of his new files can be found here) Notes * Chet Faliszek commented in a thread on the steam user forums with a new line for Bill in The Sacrifice. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version, not only are the Special Infected included, but the Uncommon Infected are as well. In some of the below images, CEDA Worker Infected and Worker Infected are shown. It is unknown if Valve will release new Uncommon Infected at this point or if they appear in Left 4 Dead also, with or without having their special abilities. * A 190 Page comic book will go into detail what happens before the first game. * The Hunting Rifle in Left 4 Dead (commonly referred to as the Sniper Rifle prior to Left 4 Dead 2, which the interview may have made a mistake on) will be rebalanced to match its counterpart in Left 4 Dead 2. * One of the pictures released shows a picture of a bloodied Bill holding a Molotov with a Tank ready to attack him. This might hint that Bill was killed by a Tank. * One of the pictures released show Francis with one foot on a low wall. Next to him is a jukebox, meaning like in the previous DLC, there may be a jukebox here too, possibly with another new soundtrack in addition. * In the interview with Chet Faliszek, Louis is seen in comic format talking on a phone and to the left is a Heavy figurine from Team Fortress 2. * The finale is said to be a "new style" of finales, where the Survivors will have to complete three separate objectives. * Supposely, the finale of this campaign is going to be on the same location as The Port in The Passing. * It is unknown whether the Tank and the rest of the original Left 4 Dead Special Infected will appear as they do in Left 4 Dead or as they do in Left 4 Dead 2. * As seen in the interview with Chet, the graphics seem to be the style used in Left 4 Dead 1, rather than Left 4 Dead 2. External Links GameTrailers TV Interview Gallery sacrifice 2.png Sacrifice.png sacrifice 3.png sacerifice 4.png The-Sacrifice-DLC.jpg Left-4-Dead-The-Sacrifice-DLC.jpg bill.png louis.png References Category:Downloadable Content Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns